Kiss Me
by Shelby21
Summary: A one shot of Alek and Chloe. Pretend you haven't seen Dogs of War because well I got inspired and it didn't fit in Post-DoW. Anyways, enjoy!


This is before 'Dogs of War' when Alek and Chloe kiss. Hope you enjoy, this is only a One-Shot.

I don't own The Nine LIves of Chloe King.

-Shelber

hope you love it!

Chloe POV

Jasmine and I laughed as we ran home. Training wasn't so bad today. I almost beat Alek.

"You should sleepover tonight. We could prank Alek, in fact we should start planning ASAP!" We both faked an evil laugh. Alek did way too much teasing.

"I'll try to convince my mom." We walked up the front steps and my mom was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone with who I assumed to be Frank.

"Well, Chloe's home. I have to go. Yes, see you tonight." She smiled brightly. Yeah, that was Frank.

"Going out with your man tonight?" I winked teasingly. She nodded.

"Any plans for you girls?"

"Sleepover at Jasmine's? She has this show recorded and I really want to see it." I lied, hoping that she might give in.

"And what about Alek?" She asked as she put the phone into it's charger.

"He's hanging out with his friends tonight. I think they are going to play some sport at the park. I don't know." Jasmine said in a completely believable way. I took a drink of soda.

"So I don't have to worry about you becoming pregnant, Chloe?" Her statement made that sip of soda go all over the counter. Jasmine looked shocked.

"EW! No, mom I told you, I'm not dating Alek!" She sighed relieved by my reaction. I grabbed some paper towels to clean up my mess.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed." My mom eyed the mess, and then the clock.

"Ok, bye, love you!" I said, turning to Jasmine.

"Implied!" She responded. I high-fived Jasmine.

Alek POV

C is comin-J I stared down at the message. Chloe was spending the night. Here. Maybe I should just make some plans. It's been hard enough being around Chloe lately and even if she ended it with that human, doesn't mean she wants to be with me. She is in love with that human, after all.

The girls walked in. Chloe waved. I nodded in her general direction and headed to my room.

"What's up with him?" Chloe whispered to Jasmine.

"I'm not allowed to say." Jasmine replied, sighing. "I'll try to get him in a better mood. I heard Chloe move towards Jasmine's room as Jasmine's heels clicked towards mine.

"Being rude isn't going to get you anywhere, you know? Just try supporting her. So what, he's a human, she's mai, it'll be off her mind soon enough. Just show her you are a possible choice. Be nice." I rolled my eyes, as if that would make a difference. Jasmine looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Fine." I replied.

"Movie time, come socialize, Grumpy." I let my claws show as I glared her down.

"Meow, I'm so afraid. Chloe! Help, Alek's about to attack." She faked throwing herself on the ground and started laughing. I smirked, trying to hold in my smile. Chloe made an amused face and then walked away, as I checked her out in her pj's. Those shorts were almost too short. I helped Jasmine up and followed Chloe to the couch. I had already put on my pj pants and a tight wife beater. I noticed Chloe took in a quick peek of my muscles including my six pack.

"Like what you see?" I decided to tease her.

"I've seen better, like what you see?" I laughed. She sure was good at retaliation.

"I'm not that into girls who think so highly of themselves." She laughed, rolling her eyes. I smiled. Suddenly, Jasmine came out of her room. Chloe helped get chips and popcorn as I grabbed the sodas. Then we all sat down and decided on a movie together. Luckily, it was a chick flick. After a couple more movies, I could hear Chloe's heartbeat slowing down and her breath started to even out, within seconds her head was on my shoulder. Jasmine smiled.

"You know? I'm kinda tired. See you tomorrow." She stood up to leave after turning off the tv.

"Don't. She has to sleep in your room." I said, we couldn't just leave her on the couch and I couldn't take her to my room. She might wake up a little angry.

"As if you'd want to leave the couch now." I sent her a look and she helped me stand up and carry Chloe.

"Get the door." I whispered. It felt good, carrying Chloe bridal style. Jasmine pulled back the covers and I placed Chloe down, moving her hair out of her face, and softly kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Romeo." Jasmine teased. I stuck my tongue out at her. I went to my room, leaving it slightly open in the event Chloe woke up. I wish she could just stay in my room or I wish at the very least I could kiss her.

Chloe POV

When I woke up, I was in Jasmine's room but I didn't remember getting there. She was fast asleep, so I quietly got up to get some breakfast. I noticed that Alek's door was slightly ajar, I peeked in to see if he was up. He was also passed out though. I tiptoed to the kitchen, avoiding any one else hearing me and waking up. I grabbed a bowl, some cereal, a spoon, and milk. When everyone woke up, I'd do something more appetizing but I didn't want to make a ruckus by cooking. Then I saw a box of blueberry muffins in the cupboard and I knew they were Alek's absolute favorite, so I decided to make them. As soon as the aroma of baking muffins drifted through the house, Alek popped into the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"For me?" He said smirking, running a hand through his messy bed head.

"Yes, I knew you liked them so I figured, why not?" I didn't want him to think I did it for any reason but kindness. He peeked in the oven to see how long until they were done.

"Thank you. We should work out some kind of deal. I protect you and you make me blueberry muffins and other yummy food." I laughed.

"Why don't I protect you and you cook?"

"Well, we'd get our asses kicked then." He said as if it were obvious. I moved to hit his arm and he grabbed it and then moved his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

"It's not nice to hit, now you owe me a kiss for hurting my feelings." He licked his lips, winking at me. I became frozen, I was utterly speechless. Should I? Should I not? He made up my mind for me, leaning down, capturing my lips with his, unbelievably soft ones. The keep deepened, our tongues battling each other. He lifted me onto the counter and I ran my hands through his hair. The timer for the blueberry muffins went off, interrupting our kiss. Alek smiled, taking the muffins out of the oven, and eating one right away.

"Trying to burn your tongue so I have to kiss it better?" I said before he could take a bite.

"Chloe, don't flatter yourself. The muffin won't hurt me." He said, feigning craziness. I laughed.

"You're such a weirdo." I said, teasingly.

"You are too." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's why you love me." He looked down at his muffin.

"Duh, we belong together." He mumbled. I looked at him.

"Did you just..." I trailed off, shocked. Sure we just kissed but did he like me? Did I like him?

"I was just kidding." He said, but I could tell from his facial expression that he hadn't meant to say those words out loud and he wasn't kidding. He was just hoping I'd let it slide.

"Oh too bad, I was going to kiss you again but if you don't love me, I could always find someone else." I walked over to him, sighing dramatically.

"Oh hell no." He dropped the muffin on the counter and kissed me again.

"I do love you Chloe King." He looked deep into my eyes. I could tell he felt relieved to finally have said it.

"I wish I would've discovered my feelings sooner." I sighed. That would have helped me avoid all the trouble with Brian.

"You and me both." He said seriously.

"I love you too Alek." He kissed me, then pulled away, taking a big bite of the muffin. I grabbed one and started to munch on it. Jasmine walked in, evaluating the distance between Alek and I.

"Anything happen while I was sleeping?" Alek and I shared a look.

"She tried eating all the muffins, so I wrestled her. She's down to seven lives but she learned her lesson and the muffins are safe." Alek said seriously.

"Yeah. I won't try it again." I faked a sobbing fit.

"Or you guys made out. Whatever helps you sleep at night." She smiled, taking two muffins. Alek and I blushed and looked away. Alek and I, I could get used to that.

Hope you liked. Sorry but this is just a ONE SHOT.


End file.
